Broken Zipper
by imaloser223
Summary: A story in which Hinata's zipper is broken and Naruto doesn't really see a problem with that.


_**Set during the last**_

* * *

Hinata was walking as fast as her sore legs could take her. Hands drawn up to her chest stretching the shirt of her ninja attire as close together as she could. She was bumping into pedestrian after pedestrian trying to make her way back to the compound. And with each bump her death grip on her top would come undone, but within a second her tight grip retained its position.

She felt like being buried deep in a hole.

It was just her luck that she and Ten-Ten had decided to train together at one of the training grounds closest to the marketside of Konoha, which was in the complete opposite direction of the Hyuuga compound, and was the most populated part of the village in the afternoon. And during training, one of the shuriken she was dodging from Ten-Ten had managed to get lodged in the zipper of her shirt. After fumbling with the article of clothing, for what felt like eternity, but really only lasted a minute, she was left with a broken zipper, zipped all the way down to just above her navel. Leaving her chest exposed to all the perverts and lechers.

At least that's who she was weary about.

Hinata pumped her feet as fast she could through the crowded area, as she saw the dirt path that ventured into the rural part of Konoha, the side her compound was on. She tightened her grip on her top and bustled through the civilians. Focused entirely on reaching the end, she almost jyuukened the life out of the person who grabbed her shoulder.

The firm, large big-handed person who grabbed her shoulder.

Naruto, her other half.

"N-naruto-kun!," she shreiked and dropped her stance, turning slightly to glance at the road beneath, silently scolding herself for her slip of stutter.

Of course she still stuttered, albeit only when scared, nervous, or excited. Old habits are hard to kill.

Naruto took in Hinata's profile that was turned half his way as she regarded him in the corner of her eye. Her face held a blush, that marred only her cheeks, and slanted eyes that faced the road beneath them. Her hands were gripped to the front of her shirt with knuckles looking ghastly white, due to how strong her hold was. Overall, his girlfriend looked completely frazzled.

"Hinata," he said in a mischievous tone, "Didn't mean to scare ya."

He plucked his hands back in his pocket as Hinata muttered a feeble response and continued her trek undeterred, although a little more slowly, to the end of the market. He was right behind her, a pleasant smile on his face. As they neared the pathway, Naruto became slightly edgy at the silence (and she not even sparing him a glance!) and it began to reach its limit with him. He leaned his top half down a little, an incredulous expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" he saw her shoulders tense, "You didn't even spare me a glance," he added on purposely, in a pouty voice.

While his second sentence was said in a joking tone. He really did want to look at her fully.

Because, well, Hinata is pretty.

Now Hinata really wished she was in a hole someone deep in the ground. Truth be told, she and Naruto had been dating for about six months now and they were really comfortable with each other. Like, _really really_ comfortable with each other. But for Naruto to see her in such a state, so disheveled and not composed was just so-

"I'm indecent!," she piped out. Her hands unconsciously gripped her broken top tighter as she voiced her thought.

Naruto's jaunty laughter followed her poor excuse and then he followed up her response in a softer manner as if sensing she was actually being serious, "It can't be that bad, 'Nata."

Hinata stopped her trek and almost swayed at the use of her nickname that Naruto had lovingly given her when they had started dating.

She really was being ridiculous. Naruto had seen her in far more hectic situations and way more disarrayed.

Like during sex.

She turned around and presented her problem to Naruto.

And all he did was stare.

And stare some more.

"My zipper is broken and it won't zip up," she confessed in a defeated tone, a slight pout formed at her lips. Hinata swept her hair back so he could fully see the problem with her top.

Only that, Naruto didn't see any problem.

As Naruto stared, awestruck, at the sight presented before him. Hinata's flustered face red from the power walking and embarassment, lips, pink and pouty, jutting out to him, begging for him to bite them. Her chest that was barely contained by the broken top and practically spilling out. Those creamy mountains were asking to be groped.

Which resulted in Naruto getting a boner.

And when Naruto gets a boner, he gets rid of it.

Hinata watched as Naruto's face suddenly darkened and his eyes took a primal look. He looked like a predator, which left her to be his prey.

Naruto walked took one step toward her and leaned towards her ear, his voice, deep and husky, whispered, "Hinata, how many times do I have to tell you 'If it ain't broke, don't fix it.'"

"W-what do you mean, Naruto!?," she gasped out, "It's obviously-"

Her words were cut short as Naruto suddenly grabbed her, bridal style and vanished with her from the path.

* * *

"Maybe you should wear a bigger size shirt."

Hinata sighed as she lay contentedly on Naruto's bare chest as he stroked her arm in a soothing manner. The two were snuggled up with each other in his apartment on his bed both naked as the day they were born.

Well, except for Naruto because of the bandages on his arm and all that.

"I tell you that all the time that your Kunoichi outfit is a little...risqué."

Hinata ignored his whiny complaints as she laid on her most favorite pillow (his chest) and began to trace shapes with her hand on his well defined abdomen. They had actually had this discussion before about her outfit. She would always reassure him that the outfit helped build her confidence and he should be proud that she didn't shy away from a _mature_ attire like that. It would always shut him up, but this time she found she didn't have the energy to give him her usual response.

Naruto had given it to her _real good_.

Add the training she had with Ten-Ten finding different ways to dodge the weapon master besides using Heavenly Spin she had become exhausted (and also landed in this predicament!). But she honestly couldn't complain if her day ended like this wrapped in her lover's arms.

"I mean I wouldn't mind if your shirt was like this all the time, it's just that _I_ want-"

Hinata grabbed his member, effectively shutting him up.

Let round two commence.

Ding! Ding!

* * *

 **Yo. I'm just a little bored and there are no good NaruHina stories out here. And I was inspired by this . /37a18ad01736514fb9d213a67267f154/tumblr_nokyuf3jpp1rsxrsdo1_ . And I do this as venting to not having good NaruHina stories and, well please review and please leave constructive criticism.  
**

Please Review!


End file.
